Emkrah
| source = The Jackal's Price | page = 80-81 }} A foul creature spawned directly from the ejecta of its dark deity emkrah are tentacled beasts of destruction that seek to destroy everything they come across. Appearance The appearance of the emkrah is bizarre in the extreme looking almost alien despite its origins which lies in the very depths of Golarion. The main body of the creature appears to be a round ball of transparent green slime. Within this ball is what appears to be a fleshy yet deformed head, it has but a single vast, hollow, empty eye socket and its nose is just a gaping hole above its mouth. Its mouth is small but full of sharp needle like teeth. The entire head is centred in the middle of the transparent, green slime sac that serves as the creatures main body. This head connects to the base of the sac by a series of long intertwined tentacle that resemble a flesh covered spine. This connects to the maze of tentacles that make up the base and legs of this strange creature. Below this sac and running up around the base of it are a maze of dark flesh coloured tentacle which support the creature like legs. Habitat & Ecology Emkrah can be found across the face of Golarion, anywhere there is a cult dedicated to Rovagug there is a chance of finding emkrah. When not in the company of a cult they can most commonly be found in the wind swept depths of the Casmaron surrounding the infamous Pit of Gormuz. The reason for this is their bizarre life cycle, all emkrah begin there life as rough seeds horrible ejecta from the body of Rovagug himself. Many of these rough seeds were dropped millennia ago when Rovagug still roamed Golarion and since laid buried waiting for the chance to reap destruction on the world, the rest are spewed from the Pit of Gormuz. These rough seeds normally remain dormant for their entire existence but when certain creatures of pure, untainted destruction draw near it triggers a change deep within the rough seed. Within a couple of weeks the side of the seeds peel away forming the tentacles that support the newly emerged emkrah. Many cultists of Rovagug believe that emkrah retain a divine link to him and that emkrah are but the infant forms of the fearsome spawn of Rovagug, luckily for the rest of the world this is untrue. It is also lucky that emkrah are incredibly rare creatures, the process that spawns them is little understood and very hard to trigger. The only emkrah are more common is the desolate wastelands surrounding the pit of Gormuz. Abilities ; Acid Spittle : Emkrahs can spit a globule of acid a short distance at their foes. ; Acidic : The fluid sac that makes up the emkrah's body is highly acidic damaging any weapon that strikes it. ; Doom Gaze : The gaze of this strange beast damages any it focuses it upon. References Category:Aberrations Category:CR 9 creatures Category:Chaotic evil creatures